The new life
by tigersbro
Summary: Sequel to the past of Amy Rose. Its the beginning of a new life for Sonic and Amy what they don't know is what is going to happen at their new home.Read to find out what.
1. The Move In

The king, Sonic, and Amy were on their way to their new home which was north of the town where there was a big celebration.

" I can't wait to get there with you Sonic." Amy said smiling with joy. " Me neither I thought it was small but I'm wrong its huge." Sonic said back.

" By the way is their anyone else who lives in the castle besides us?" Amy had asked the king who wanted a answer. " Yes. Their is alot of people who had lived and is now living in this very same castle. Then there is Sally Acorn, but I would watch your back if I were you." The king said with a little suspicion about Sally but could never could figure out why he was.

( 2 hours later )

" Yay! This is the same castle I had lived in since I was a baby!" Amy said with the happieness that gave Sonic was happy that Amy was happy as Amy had stopped what she was doing and saw Sally come out of the castle." Hello Sonic! Hi Amy. Sally had said to them while walking to the king to tell him something.  
" King I'm going to take a week off for a vacation if you don't mind." Sally said with a suspicious look that gave Amy and Sonic shivers up their spine eve the king as well.

" Um... ok go ahead and carry on." The king was exactly suspicious about her for while. Then Sally left with a smile.

" Hey Amy did you see that look on Sally's face before and after she had left for her vacation like she was planning something evil or something?" Sonic had asked her with no reply from her like she was scared of a thunderstorm.

" Yes Sonic.I did see that look before on someones face when I was young." Sonic was worried about Amy and what had happened.

Sonics POV

I am really worried about Amy like she knows what is going to happen and also like she knows the future.I also have suspicions on Sally like is she planning something in a group so that this plan would work or take a real vacation like she had said to the king but I don't know I think I'll keep an eye on her just in case something bad happens or if their is a event but I'm watching her very carefully now that I am here.

OH what is Sally planning on her vacation or is she taking a break you'll have to read the story to find out. 


	2. The Grand Tour

The king was giving a grand tour of the castle So when Sonic and Amy got married they would know where everything was and what room is what.

"As you can see Sonic this castle is very big and old." The king had said with much happiness.

"I see, so how long have you had this castle exactly?" Sonic had wanted to know badly.

"50 years Sonic, 50 years. From the day it was done being built to now." "Whoa" Sonic had been surprised with the answer.

" Miss Amy here is your bedroom." Hey opened the door it was the very same when Amy left it when she was young yellow walls with blue flowers with a regular bed, mature books, a dresser.

"And Sonic this is your own room." It was a plain blue with lightning strikes across it with the same things.

"Hey king, can all of my friends live here to I'll be lonely like Sonic will be if you don't mind?" Amy was desperate to know.

" HAHAHA of course Miss Amy they can live in peace and tranquility here in this castle with assigned jobs if they want."

Sonics POV

Wow all of my friends can live here to! I gonna ask Amy to marry me tonight after dinner or when it is dark.I don't know I'll think of something.

Amy's POV

Yes all of my best friends can live here I am sill suspicious about Sally like she is planning on killing someone which I hope does not happen cause this is the last thing we need here... I am wondering when Sonic is going to ask me to marry him I think it is tonight.

_ To be continued_

**OH Sonic is going to ask Amy to marry her...tonight! Also do you think Amy is right? Is Sally going to commit murder or not continue to read to find out!**


	3. The Plan

It was 2 hours but Sonics friends had finally arrived to the castle. "Sonic this castle is huge, plus when do we get jobs we were going to get?" Tails Had asked Sonic who was looking at some pictures of Amy's family when she was just a baby.

"Soon, the king said he was trying to figure out jobs for everyone or you guys choose I don't know." Sonic had finally answered Tails question. "Also, " Sonic had added. "where is everyone else?" Sonic had asked Tails.

"OH Amy is giving the tour of the castle, I ain't with them because I have been inside before." Sonic didn't know when Tails had been here but he was here so he ignored it.

(Meanwhile with Amy)

"Hey Amy I have to ask you a question? When do you think we'll get our jobs?" Rouge had asked Amy with a wanting-to-know look on her face.

"Soon." Amy replied with a smile.

(at the dining room)

"OK I got the jobs for all of you. Tails you are a mechanic, Knuckles a guard, Rouge a spy, and Shadow you're also a guard." the king had said loud and clear.

" OH yay." Shadow said with disappointment.

"Whats wrong Shadow, do you not like the job I gave you?"

" No, can I be a solider or something?" Shadow asked the king. " OF course Shadow I don't care, as long you like life." the king had replied to Shadows question. "Thank you king I appreciate it."

(mean while in the garden with Sonic and Amy)

" So Sonic, do you like life so far, or is it complicated? Amy wanted to know because of Sonics face earlier when they arrived at the castle he was a little suspicious about Sally and whether she was planning something or not. "Sonic can you here me?" Amy again had asked Sonic again.

" OH yeah I'm OK." he had tried to say without the look of worry on his face cause he was nervous of asking Amy to marry him. "Now I have a question to ask you, Amy. He then got on his knees and pulled out a ring. Amy was a little surprised." Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic choked the words out.

" Yes Sonic I will." Amy had answered with a happy-person face "Should we tell everybody?" Amy said.

" Might as well they would find out sooner or later." Sonic said back.

(meanwhile with Sally and her group)

"Sally, Sonic has just asked Amy to marry him !" One of the group members said on a walkie-talkie.

"OK in the morning we'll start operation death row." Sally replied with a evil look.

* * *

**OH no she was planning something. Will Sonic and the rest of the gang survive or die in Sally's operation? find out next chapter.**


	4. The Shocking Morning

**_Sorry for the wait! Been busy lately, but not to worry i will continue to update when i can. Anyways here is the next chapter._**

* * *

(next morning)

Amy and the rest of the gang have woken up except for one person.

"Um Amy, where is Knuckles? He usually gets up early than the rest of us." Rouge had asked her."Unless he probably stayed up late and is sleeping in."

Amy replied," I don't really know Rouge. Lets go check his room and see if he is there."

After talking for at least one minute they headed upstairs to the top floor and got lost on their way to Knuckles' room and then they had found it.

"At least we found it, now on the count of three we open the door. 1, 2, 3!"Rouge yelled.

Once the door was opened they found Knuckles on the floor, dead. His throat had been cut and his arms and legs were tied so he couldn't move and a message on the wall saying:

"GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"Oh my god! Amy get the police!" Rouge yelled as she had tears going down her face.

(10 minutes later)

So Miss, can you tell me what happened?" A police officer asked Rouge while Amy was trying to calm her down as much as she could.

"No I can't. We just woke up one morning and we found him on the floor like that. I swear we don't know what happened to him." Rouge replied trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Great now our best friend is gone." Sonic said to Tails as he watched Knuckles' body being loaded on the ambulance.

"Well thanks for your time Miss, we will send in a group of investigators to see if we can find any evidence."

"Alright." Rouge replied saying nothing else to anybody.

(a few hours later)

"So when is the funeral?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Well the king said it is going to be at 9:00 in the morning, but we need to leave at 8:00" Shadow replied.

"Oh, thanks."

(a few hours later in the garden with Sonic and Amy)

"Now what should we do? Our plans were to announce that me and you were engaged. Now that Knuckles is dead it is a bad time to announce our engagement."

"I know Amy. We might have to wait for a few weeks before we can announce it." Sonic told Amy.

"Ok" Amy said.

* * *

**_Oh No! Knuckles is dead and no one knows who it is! Let me know what did you think of this Chapter and feel free to tell me any ideas for the next chapter._**


	5. The Funeral wih a Shocking Twist

_**Here is the next chapter for this story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

After the funeral for Knuckles, everyone was to depressed to talk on the way home. Back at the castle, everyone decided to go to their rooms and think about who could have done it and why.

"Sonic, why would someone kill Knuckles? He didn't do anything wrong to anybody!" Amy said while looking at him with tears coming down her face onto her black dress that she still had on after they got back.

"Amy, I honestly don't know. I just feel like something is going to happen next but I don't know why. Sonic replied with a frown.

After Sonic had said that a note slid under the door to the room. It said:

* * *

_Ha ha ha! I bet you are wondering who killed your friend. I would tell you but I won't tell you who I am or why I did it! You will find out in sometime._

_Sincerely, The Killer.

* * *

_

(a few minutes later in the dining area)

"Why would the killer write to you? It's like he or she is trying to play a game or something here. Something is not right here guys." Tails said.

"I don't know. Also we might have to be on guard for anything to happen to anyone." Sonic said.

"Well I guess I should stand on guard for the rest of the night. God knows I am not going to get murdered next. I'll hurt them before they hurt me or anyone!" Shadow said.

"You sure Shadow? Remember we don't know who we are dealing with here!" Blaze said.

"I agree with Blaze even though you're a guard doesn't mean you should stay up all night trying to find the killer by yourself!" Silver said as he took Blaze's hand in his.

"JUST STOP!", Rouge yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT DEATH OR HAVING SOMEONE GETTING KILLED! I HAVE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH ON MY MIND! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING ELSE!" Rouge yelled again and flew to her bedroom.

"Oh my, Knuckles' death must have had taken its toll on her." Blaze said.

"It would appear so Blaze, but we must let her calm down before we talk to her.

Just then everyone heard Rouge scream. They all rushed to her room trying to open the door, but it was locked. Soon Shadow and Sonic tried to break down the door but had no luck. After a few tries the screaming stopped and the door unlocked. Shadow had opened the door but Rouge wasn't there. A trace of blood was on the floor leading to the closet.

"OK, Amy you and Blaze go back downstairs. We don't want you two to see this." Sonic said.

"OK we will." Amy said. Then they both left Rouge's room.

"On the count of three, we open the door. 1, 2, 3!" Shadow yelled.

On the inside was Rouge...hanged from the inside by a thick rope and hanging from the closet light. Her body had a big X on her stomach with her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together from some 2 to 5 inch thick rope. Her throat had been slit just like Knuckles with a chilling message on the wall above the bed across from the closet.

"No! Not Again!" Shadow yelled.

The message said:

_HA HA! I told you I would come back for another killing! Good luck trying to find me!_

_Sincerely, _

_ The Killer._

* * *

_**OH NO! Not Rouge! Find out what happens next in this spine chilling story!**_


	6. The Attack part 1

_**Can't think of anything to say, Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

After calling the police, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went down to tell Amy and Blaze about Rouge.

"Why is this person killing people? Rouge was like Knuckles, she had never hurt anybody." Blaze said after brushing the tears off of her face.

"I don't know Blaze. We might have to move out of the castle if this keeps up." Silver said.

"Wait! You guys can't move out! That's what the killer wants, isn't it?" Amy said to Sonic as he was busy thinking of what to do.

"Amy, is that a engagement ring on your finger?" Blaze asked as she looked at the ring which had a shiny small diamond right in the middle.

"Well...um...yes, yes it is." Amy replied while her cheeks turned reddish pink

"To whom are you getting married to?" Blaze asked still looking at the ring.

"I guess it's not a secret anymore, right Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"No, I guess it isn't. We meant to tell you guys but after Knuckles was killed we had put the announcement off while we are still coping with his death. Now that Rouge is dead we don't know what to do." Sonic replied as put his hand on the back of his head.

"Wait let me get this straight. You guys have kept your engagement a secret to us before and after Knuckles and Rouge got killed? Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"Yes. We didn't want to but it was to depressing to tell you guys even before their death. We're sorry. Amy said back looking at the floor.

"It's OK Amy, if you had told us now we probably would have ignored it, but since we know about it, we are all happy for you, and we all wish you and Sonic a happy marriage when you guys get married of course." Blaze said trying to smile.

_(meanwhile)_

"Sonic where are you taking me exactly?" Amy had wondered if Sonic was out of is mind when he dragged her out of the house.

"I can't tell you, you'll find out." Sonic replied with a smile/

Sonic took Amy to a secret place he found in the garden. It was filled with a beautiful fountain surrounded by freshly cut rose bushes that had red roses on them.

"Sonic...I...I don't know what to say." Amy stuttered as she looked around in amazement.

Just then right there out in the open he had kissed her more romantically even more than when he kissed her back at her old house. Then he stopped and looked around.

"Sonic, whats wrong?" Amy asked.

"Amy, run." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, whats going..." She was interrupted when someone jumped on Sonic and started strangling him.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. She soon got her hammer out from the bushes and hit the mysterious person.

"Run now!" Sonic yelled back as he got up and ran inside with her.

When they got inside everyone rushed downstairs to see what was going on.

"whats with all the noise?" Shadow said rubbing his eyes.

"Their...their." Amy said trying to catch her breath.

"Their what Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Their back." Amy replied.

* * *

_(to be continued)_


	7. The Attack part 2

"Huh? Whats do you mean their back?" Blaze wondered as she walked down the stairs.

"The killer! Me and Sonic were out in the garden and all of a sudden he or she attacked us!" Amy yelled still trembling with the fact she was still gathering her thoughts.

"I guess I can go look and see if I can get this person." Shadow said preparing for battle with the mysterious person.

"Shadow are you out of your mind? That maniac is still out there!" Sonic replied.

Shadow didn't listen and headed out into the garden with a weapon prepared to attack anything that jumped at him. He looked around and put his weapon down by his side and turned around while the others were watching him carefully.

"See? There is no one..." Shadow was interrupted by the rustling noises in the bushes. Shadow moved the branches out of the way and there laid a injured Sally.

"Hey guys come here!" Shadow yelled as he try to get Sally out of the bushes.

"Sally? What happened to you? Hang on tell me once we get you inside. Blaze help me for a second." Amy tried to get someone to help her get Sally inside.

_(once inside)_

"Fine, you want to know what happened, then I will tell you from the very beginning." Sally said with a blanket around her.

She told them everything. She told them she had planned to kill them all in the castle and that she had some people kill Rouge and Knuckles for her. Then she told them that she was ambushed by her partners because they complained about doing all of the dirty work and had attacked her after wards.

"So you made the plan, but who are the people that killed two of our friends and attack me and Amy?"

"Fine, you want to know so bad. It was..." Sally was interrupted.

The whole room went dark and a gunshot came in the castle and it echoed through out the room. Then the lights came back on and everyone looked around until they saw Sally. She had been shot through the head. Everyone almost panicked once they soon realized that the killer is still on the loose.

"Well that was odd." Tails said trembling still on the floor.

"Agreed." Shadow said standing.

"Well if Sally isn't the murderer, then...who is?" Blaze said.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short i tried to keep it simple with the to be continued on the last. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. The Stranger Strikes Again

"Well now what? Sally is dead and I don't know who else it could be." Sonic said to Amy once he had calmed down a bit.

"Don't worry Sonic, they couldn't have gotten to far by now." Amy said standing at her door to her bedroom.

"Look lets just not worry about them. I will see you in the morning." Sonic hugged her and walked away.

Sonic had walked probably walked a few feet when he heard glass breaking, and things falling down, and it was all coming from Amy's room. He then rushed into her room to find it unlocked but it was blocked by the dresser.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled out to her but got no response.

"what's going on now?" Shadow said as he was running in the hall.

"It's Amy," Sonic said panting."she is being attacked by the people!"

When Shadow heard what was happening he quickly started pushing on the door which helped moved the dresser out of the way. Once they were inside Amy was on the floor all bruised up with a cut on her leg.

"Amy, please say something." Sonic was panting out of control.

"S..Sonic, please take me to the hospital, quickly." Amy choked out.

"All right, Shadow get everyone and sleep in a room together." Sonic said to the mad hedgehog who was looking elsewhere.

"Huh? OH OK I will get them immediately." Shadow said as he rushed out of the room.

_(later on that evening)_

"It appears that Amy was beaten near her head and that when she got that cut it looked like it was a few inches from the muscle in her leg. Luckly you were there to get to her in time." the doctor said as he put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Just barely though." Sonic replied as he brushed the doctors hand away.

_(in Amy's hospital room)_

"Sonic, I am sorry you have to go through this at a bad time."

"Amy it's alright, I won't leave this room until you are better. I promise on that."

"Thank you, and only one person was there to attack me in my room. Instead of the rest. I couldn't see his or her face either."

"Well whoever it is, they won't get away with it." Sonic replied curling his hands into fists.

* * *

**I hope it was a good chapter!**


End file.
